Nikorin/Nikkori Days!
, also known as in her real form, is one of the protagonists of Nikkori Days!, a Pretty Cure spin-off fanseries. Nikko is an extraordinary girl, who seems to be interested in everything and anything that comes across her way. Nikko is a hyper active and very cheerful girl, with a pretty curious nature, which causes a lot people to think of Nikko as a pretty reckless girl with no understanding of when to stop before you get hurt. Nikko has recently gotten the power to transform into , the Pretty Cure of sweetness and butterflies. History Personality Nikko is an extraordinary girl, who seems to be interested in everything and anything that comes across her way. Nikko is a hyper active and very cheerful girl, with a pretty curious nature, which causes a lot people to think of Nikko as a pretty reckless girl with no understanding of when to stop before you get hurt. In order to satisfy her own desire to learn more, Nikko doesn't stop, even when facing dangerous situations. Some people might even consider her as an annoyance, as she never stops talking when she's caught up by excitement or whenever she had met a new person. However, Nikko is in fact more than an annoying and confident girl. But due to the lack of understanding magic in the normal world, the young girl has to keep it as a secret from everybody. Appearance Nikko has hazel brown colored, short hair, which reaches down to her chin and becomes quite curly at the end. She wears two banana-shaped hair pins in her hair, which both are yellow colored. Her eyes are starry blue colored; which means she has blue eyes with its center resembling a four pointed star. In civilian, before meeting Miyu, Nikko usually wore a dirty yellow colored vest with white linings and a white nine on its back. Underneath that vest, she wore a bright yellow top. She wore a blue jeans skirt with two layers, of which the upper layer had a darker shade than the other. She wore grey sneakers and black socks. After meeting Miyu, Nikko had changed her appearance and now wears a yellow dress with orange ruffles around her chest. Underneath the dress, she wears grey pants with light blue linings at the end and brown boots. Relationships *'Kuroki Rio:' Nikko's father, who just knows well enough the flaws of his daughter. Etymology Nikorin - Nikorin comes from the Japanese which can be translated to "to smile" or "smiling". Nikko - Nikko is the short form of her actual name Nikorin, which means "to smile" in Japanese. However, Nikko could also mean "sunlight", by using meaning "sun", combined with meaning "light". Further meanings of Nikko could be , or .https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/%E6%99%83#Japanese Kuroki - Kuroki comes from meaning "black" or "dark", combined with meaning "plant" or "tree". So Kuroki either means "black tree" or "dark plant". Cure Vanilla - Vanilla is a flavoring derived from orchids of the genus Vanilla, primarily from the Mexican species, flat-leaved vanilla. The word vanilla, derived from vainilla, the diminutive of the Spanish word vaina is translated simply as "little pod".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vanilla Cure Vanilla is Nikko's alter ego, and the Pretty Cures of sweetness and butterflies. Among her team, Cure Vanilla is the only one to use a Cure Pact to transform, which originates from her using a different power source than the other three. Due to being the Pretty Cure of butterflies, Cure Vanilla is capable of using her wings to soar into the skies. Attacks Transformation Trivia *Nikko's birthday falls on August 6th and her star sign is Leo. References Category:Nikkori Days!: Characters: Category:Cures Category:Yellow Cures